1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates, in general, to gas lift systems and, in particular, to a gas lift system adapted to introduce gas to a deeper location in the wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gas lift systems are typically designed and installed as part of a downhole completion in an oil well. The purpose of a gas lift system is to introduce gas below the fluid column in order to increase the velocity of the fluid, thereby lifting the fluid to the surface. Gas lift systems typically have several locations or injection points, from top to bottom, for the release of gas within the wellbore. Due to the nature of packers and sand screens used in wells today, the gas injection points are located above the packer and/or screen. The most important of these injection points is generally the lowest injection point in the well.
There are drawbacks to the current gas lift systems. On occasion, depletion of the well causes the gas lift to become less effective. In order to improve the efficiency of the gas lift system, the lowest injection point must be placed at a deeper location. To accomplish this, a workover is required. However, even after the workover is completed, the deepest depth of the lowest gas injection point will be only slightly above the production packer, limiting the effectiveness of the gas lift. In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a gas lift system which introduces a gas injection point to a deeper location, thereby addressing the above deficiencies of the prior art.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the issues set forth above.